The Proof
by The Daleks' Advocate
Summary: Scoville Electronics needs an upcoming lucrative contract with the American Defense to continue financing the fight against the invaders. These high-ranking contacts also give David's friend a chance to make a decisive move: Bring to the army undeniable proof of alien presence on Earth, and turn the tide of the war once and for all. Canon characters: David Vincent, Edgar Scoville.


A peaceful lake, in the early hours of the morning. A couple in their late thirties, Joe Radcliffe and his fiancee Doris Landon, stepped out of their car and went to the trunk.

As Doris let out a yawn, Joe gave her a smile. "If you're too tired, you know we could have put it off till another time."

In response, she planted a tender kiss on his lips. "We've been talking about it for so long I wouldn't have missed it for the world. When will you get several free days in a row again? Next year, if I'm lucky?" She laughed. "Worry not, I just need some coffee, though I make no promises about not having a nap at some point."

A distant whine caught Joe's attention and replaced the smile on his face with a perplexed frown. "Wait, do you hear that?"

They didn't need to look around for long until Doris spotted the source of the quickly swelling noise: A spacecraft not of this world was coming down, like an eerie metal hat with a large glowing centre flanked by five green orbs on its bottom surface, and a rotating ring of lights near the top. A flying saucer. "Over there!" Doris exclaimed. "It looks like it's going to land just behind that hill!"

"Back in the car!" Joe replied, already rushing to his seat.

* * *

Before they could reach where they estimated the UFO had landed, the saucer rose back into the air at incredible speeds and disappeared in the distance.

"Too late…" Joe sighed; but Doris nudged him: "Look!" Indeed, a car drove on a perpendicular road, coming from what had to be the landing site. "Do you think…?" she began.

Her fiance didn't answer with words; instead, he set to follow the suspicious vehicle. The pursuit led them to the highway, then a closed down gas station. Seeing their prey turn into the empty parking lot, Joe slowed down and stopped fifty yards back. He was about to step out without taking his eyes off the vehicle at the gas station when a cry of alarm from Doris attracted his attention: Two men came running towards them, a strange, glowing metallic disc in the palm of their hand.

Joe didn't think twice; just as the nearest one tried to open his door, he started the car in reverse, and as soon as he'd put some distance between them, he sped forward with a loud tyre squeal. The two attackers barely managed to jump out of the way in time, and could do nothing but watch the car drive away. They had no intention of giving up however, and one of them swapped the disc weapon for a half-egg-shaped device, which lit up to the rhythm of his words as he spoke into it: "Light grey sedan, heading west from the gas station. They followed Gilbert from the landing site," he reported.

* * *

Driving at full tilt on the highway, Joe glanced into the rear-view mirror. "They're following us!" he announced urgently. He accelerated further, the car skidding dangerously in the bends; short breath and fingers clenched on the wheel, he was gaining on their pursuers when a tyre burst, and the car spun out of control onto the shoulder, somersaulted, and ended its course crashing into a tree.

The other car continued its course and soon disappeared out of view. Doris, shocked but mostly, turned her head to look to her fiance. "Joe?" She gasped at the sight of his blood-soaked head. "Oh my god! Hang on, I'll call for help!"

"Too… late…" he groaned in a wheezing voice. He opened his mouth, trying for several seconds to speak again. Doris had to lean closer to make out his words: "Call… Scoville…" he uttered in his last breath.

_The invaders, alien beings from a dying planet. Their destination: The Earth. Their purpose: To make it _their_ world. David Vincent has seen them. Now, he knows that the invaders are here, that they have taken human form. Somehow, he must convince a disbelieving world that the nightmare has already begun._


End file.
